Bad Love
by TheToxicPrincess
Summary: Love finds us at the weirdest times.  When you're at your end, ready to give in, that's when love finds you.  But not all love is true.  DM/HP
1. Rejected

Harry Potter may be the boy who lived, but at that moment I wanted nothing more than for him to die a horrible, painful death. Not to mention gruesome and humiliating. Only then would I be satisfied. I could see him now, broken and crying, on his knees begging me to forgive him. But I wouldn't. I would leave him there on the ground in a pool of his own blood...

For some reason the image of Harry's dead body was not as comforting as I thought it might be. As hurt as I was, I still loved him. I had loved Harry since the moment I saw him, and I couldn't just stop now that he has turned me down.

It took all I had to tell Harry how I felt. And how did he react? He laughed! He honest to Merlin _laughed_. It wasn't a cruel laugh, but it was a laugh none-the-less.

I felt the tears seeping through my tightly closed eyes. I roughly wiped the tears away with the back of my hand. Slytherins do _not_ cry.

As I lay in my bed, sniffling to myself, I heard heavy footsteps approaching the entrance to the boys dormitory. The door knob jiggled as it turned. I quickly wiped my eyes one more time just before the door burst open.

"What the hell, Draco, what's the matter with you?" I turned to find Goyle, one of my best friends, lumbering towards my four poster bed.

"Nothing," I said, hastily smoothing down my white-blonde hair, "I fell asleep. Quidditch practice was brutal." Even though Goyle was one of my best mates, I couldn't tell him about my feelings for Harry. He wouldn't understand, couldn't understand.

"Oh," Goyle said. He was a boy of few words. Usually I appreciated this, but not tonight. I found no solace in silence. I wanted to talk to someone, to open up and let my bottled-up feeling out.

Instead I lay in my bed and waited for the other boys who shared my dorm to come in and fall asleep, and then I cried until the exhaustion took over and I fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

_ It was dark. I was in the dungeon, and I was alone. I stood in the silence, wondering why I was here._

_ There was a shuffling noise from across the dark space. And then I heard it, the voice I would know anywhere._

_ "Lumos." A light, one single point of light lit up the figure. His hair was as dark and unruly as ever, and his beautiful green eyes were glowing in the soft light._

_ "Harry?"_

_ "Draco." He started to walk towards me, pausing only a few pace away from me. He had a devilish smile and his eyes were locked on mine._

_"Harry?" I repeated, shocked to see him. "What are you doing here?"_

_"I wanted to see you Draco. I wanted to apologize for what happened this afternoon."_

_ "You laughed, " I whispered, feeling my cheeks burn in embarrassment at the memory of the incident._

_ "Yes," Harry said, taking a few more steps towards me. We were now so close that I could hear his soft breathing. "But its because you surprised me. I never thought **you'd** like me **that** way. I thought you hated me."_

_ "I could never hate you Harry. It's just... there are some things that a Malfoy can't do. You're one of them." I laughed nervously._

_ "Draco," Harry sighed, leaning in and moving a stray hair from my eyes. I opened my mouth to speak but Harry caught me off guard, catching my mouth with his._

_ For a moment I stood in shock, but Harry was persistent. I let out a moan as he plunged his tongue into my mouth. Again I moaned as he ran his fingers through my hair. And then we were falling, deeper and deeper into nothing._

My eyes fluttered open, only to realize that I was lying alone in my four poster, the sound of the other boys breathing softly around me. I couldn't help thinking about the beautiful Gryffindor as I drifted back off to sleep.


	2. Sickened

I was silent as Crabbe, Goyle, and I walked up to the Great Hall for breakfast. The dream from the previous night kept replaying in my mind, and I only caught pieces of my mates' conversation.

"-toast'd be nice-"

"-or muffins-"

"-kay Draco?" Crabbe asked, bringing me back to reality. I turned and glared at him.

"What?" I snapped.

"'Said, you ok Draco."

"I'm fine," I growled, quickening my pace to put some distance between myself and my friends.

The ceiling of the Great Hall was a brilliant sapphire blue, the sun was shining through a splattering of big fluffy clouds. I dropped my gaze and scanned the room, hoping I looked casual.

There he was, sitting at his usual spot, eating fried eggs and toast, with Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and the rest of his posse. Just the sight oh him, smiling at laughing with people, people who were not me, it infuriated me.

I walked to the Slytherin table, head held high, trying hard not to look back over at the object of my affection. I sat down across from Millicent Bulstrode, making sure to avoid staring at Harry, whom I could see clearly from this spot. Millicent looked up from her overflowing plate and smiled at me as Crabbe and Goyle took a seat on wither side of me.

"Good morning Draco," Millicent said, smiling and twirling a lock of her black hair on her thick finger. I tried not to grimace at the large piece of sausage stuck between her front teeth.

"Morning Millicent," I said as I casually leaned over to look at Harry.

He looked up at that moment . Our eyes locked for what felt like minutes, although I'm sure it had to have been only a few seconds. Then he smiled, he smiled that beautiful Harry Potter smile. My heart jumped up into my throat. Was he really smiling at me? I felt my lips twitch into a hesitant smile. And then he gave me a weird look and started laughing. Why was he laughing?

I stood up and started to walk away from the table when Millicent stopped me, "Where you going?" she asked, sounding quite disappointed.

"I'm not hungry," I scowled, taking another step away from the table.

"You sick?" she asked, now sounding concerned. Couldn't this girl just take a hint, I am NOT interested.

"Ya, I'm sick."

"Do you want me to walk you to the Hospital Wing? I could stay with you, I don't mind."

"It's fine," I snapped, storming off.

* * *

I was lying in the bed, watching Madame Pomfrey walk out of the room. I don't know how I convinced her that I was ill. I suppose she just didn't feel like arguing with me. Teachers never do. I guess it's a Malfoy thing.

My stomach growled angrily, demanding food. I turned onto my side so I was facing the doorway. I closed my eyes, figuring I might as well get some sleep. I opened them again and reached up to pull the curtain closed. It closed with ease. No that I had some privacy I had no problem falling asleep.

I awoke to the sound of footsteps rushing into the room, and then a low groan. There was a soft thud, which I presumed was someone being lied down on a bed. I strained to hear the whispered conversation, but the voices were to low.

I sighed and rolled onto my back. As I stared up at the ceiling my mind drifted to Harry. What was it about him that made me feel this way? I had never been interested in guys, never before Harry. I had never liked a girl either, come to think of it. I was only eleven when I met Harry, and the way I felt when we first met was explosive. I felt things that I had never felt before. I felt...warm.

Growing up in the Malfoy Manor meant growing up cold-blooded. We were like snakes, no inner warmth, we needed an outside source. Harry was that source. For so long it had been ice water that coursed through my veins, but around Harry my heart pumped out piping hot blood.

Just thinking about Harry made me squirm with pleasure. Not here, not now. I slowed my breathing, I hadn't noticed how fast my heart was beating. I wouldn't let myself go there, not in the Hospital Wing with someone lying in a bed nearby.

That thought peeked my interest in seeing who I was sharing the room with. I sat up and slowly pulled open the curtain. The person in the bed one over stirred and rolled over so I could see his face. I gasped and yanked the curtain closed once more.

In the low light the lightning scar on his forehead stood out sharply against his pale skin.


	3. Unwanted

I held my breath and the only sound in the room was Harry's breathing. Oh god, his sweet, sweet breathing. Was there a more beautiful sound in the world?

I slowly let the air out and smiled to myself. Is is the closest I've ever been to Harry without being mean to him. It felt good to be so close to Harry, to hear his soft breathing, his voice muttering into his pillow. I smiled to myself as I imagined that he was dreaming of me.

I didn't sleep at all that night. Instead I lay awake listening to Harry. I couldn't hear what he was saying when he spoke, but it was enough just to hear his voice. At one point he began to get louder. He cried out, but just as I reached to pull back the curtain, he quieted and I heard him roll over. I peeked out at him to see that he was now facing away from me. He was alright. I let out a sigh of relief.

When the first light of morning came through the large curtained windows I heard Harry stir. I sat up and smoothed down my hair. I figured that my eyes would be bloodshot from lack of sleep, but there wasn't anything I could do about that. I blew into my hand and sniffed. Morning breath, but not too bad. I patted my clothes one more times and finally decided that I looked presentable.

I took a deep breath and pulled back the curtain. There he was, lying there, just waking up. His black hair was a mess, sticking up at all angles. He didn't have his glasses on and when he turned to look in my direction he squinted. I smiled, although I'm sure he didn't see me, and as he groped for his glasses I gave my hair one last stroke.

Glasses on he stared at me. He looked surprised to see me, then angry. "What the-"

Just then Granger and Weasley came in and I noticed both of their eyes widen. Granger was holding that ugly cat of hers, who hissed as she clung tighter to him.

"What're _you _doing here Malfoy?" asked Weasley in a very accusatory tone.

"I'm sick Weasley, you stupid-"

"There's no need to be ru-"

"Shut up Mudblood," I snapped. These two really pissed me off.

Hermione's eyes filled with tears and she squeezed that stupid cat again, causing it to yowl in protest.

"You filthy, good-for-nothing-"

"Enough!" Harry shouted, cutting off Ron. "I have a killer headache and this isn't helping."

Ron and Hermione hung their heads and apologized. I lowered my eyes and scowled. I didn't like the way the three Gryffindors were looking at me. Instead of letting the pain show, I puffed myself up and glared at them as I rammed the curtain closed.

"What's Malfoy doing here?" Ron asked, disgust dripping from his words.

"I suppose he could be sick..." Hermione said, still sniffling. She really was too sensitive.

Weasley just grunted. "You feeling any better Harry?"

"A bit."

"Did you get any sleep last night Harry?" inquired Hermione.

"How could he have slept with Malfoy in the same room?"

"I slept just fine. Madame Pomfrey gave me something to put me to sleep," Harry seemed to be defensive.

I quietly slid off of the bed and began putting on my robes. I didn't want to be alone in a room with those people any longer than I had to. I picked up my silver and green tie and put it around my neck.

As I pulled back the curtain the conversation stopped. Three pairs of eyes turned to glare at me. I puffed my chest out and held my head up high, a scowl spread across my face. I felt their eyes on me as I walked out of the room.

I was barely through the door when the tears started to well up. I quickly walked towards the nearest boys bathroom, refusing to let any tears fall. I would not cry.

As I rushed around the corner I ran into someone else. We both toppled to the floor. I heard a cry of pain as books and quills went flying. The impact caused the tears I was holding back to burst free.

"Malfoy, are you ok?"


	4. Befriended

I blinked away the tears and shook my head. I was so tired of trying to be tough that I didn't even care. Let Ginny see me cry, I didn't care anymore.

"Oh, Malfoy, what's wrong?" She lightly placed her hand on my arm. I looked at her and hesitantly smiled.

"I'm fine," I sniffled, standing up. I reached out my hand and helped her up. Her hand was warm and soft in mine. I looked away from our hands and looked at her face.

I had never noticed how pretty Ginny Weasley was. Her red hair, seemed to crackle with fire, and her eye were quick and kind. She didn't look at me the way the other Gryffindors had. She didn't look at me with disgust of anger. She seemed to look past all that.

"Are you sure? You seem upset." She politely slipped her hand out of mine and reached into her bag. "Here you go," she said, pulling out a neatly folded white handkerchief and handed it to me. I took it gratefully and dabbed at me eyes, and then blew my nose into it. I offered it back, but Ginny just laughed and shook her head. "Keep it Malfoy."

"Draco."

Ginny looked at me curiously. "Hmmm?"

"Please call me Draco."

"Oh. Ok Ma- Draco." She smiled at me, her cheeks turning a soft pink. "Where were you off to?"

"Ummm, nowhere."

"Wanna go for a walk?" Ginny seemed so genuine and excited, that I couldn't help but say yes.

* * *

That was the beginning of our odd friendship. Ginny was energetic and bubbly, and she made everything fun. We mostly went for walks around the grounds, talking about anything and everything. I told her things that even Crabbe and Goyle didn't know. There was only one thing I didn't tell her about-my feelings for Harry. She told me about being the only girl in a family of all boys, about being the baby. She told me about her insecurities about her body, about how there were days when he hated how she looked.

Sometimes I told Ginny how beautiful she was to me, and this seemed to make her happy. I liked making Ginny smile, she seemed to be the only person that I was able to make smile. Ginny laughed at all my jokes and listened to all of my stories.

As the weather started to get colder we moved our daily walks inside. We sometimes spent our free time in the library, but we were usually kicked out for laughing too loud.

The weird this was, the happier I became with Ginny, the angrier everyone else had become with me. Crabbe and Goyle hardly ever talked to me anymore. When they did talk to me, they were distant. Harry and his friends also kept their difference, except for sending dirty looks my way. Ginny told me that Ron had forbade her from speaking to me. It didn't work, nobody could tell Ginny what to do.

The day before winter break Ginny and I were sitting together in the empty library. All day she had been quiet, and I was getting worried.

"Ginny, are you sure you're ok?" I asked for the dozenth time.

"I'm fine..."

"Don't 'I'm fine' me. I know you Gin. What's wrong?"

Ginny looked away from me and sniffled. "I'm gonna miss you Draco."

"I'll miss you too Ginny."

"You're my best friend Draco..."

"You're my best friend too." I smiled at her and took her hand. She turned and smiled at me.

I smiled back at her and then realized that her face was getting closer and closer to mine. And then her lips connected with mine. I quickly pulled away, shocked. Ginny's face fell, and she stood up.

"Gin. Wait, I'm sorry."

"It's fine Draco. I get it." And then she was gone.

I had never felt worse in my life.


	5. Alone

I did not enjoy my winter break. The manor was empty, and I spent the entire break alone. I had always been alone, but now without Ginny- my only real friend- I knew what it truly meant to be alone. Ginny had become the most important person in my life.

I had sent dozens of letters by owl to Ginny, and got nothing in return. I had no idea if she has read any of the letters, but I hoped that she had. I had apologized and asked for forgiveness. I begged for the chance to talk about what had happened.

I was so confused about her feelings for me. I had never looked at Ginny as anything more than my best friend. It was Harry I wanted to be with, but I knew that that was never going to happen.

I was sitting alone in the living room by the roaring fire. In the far corner was a huge, exquisitely decorated tree, the floor below littered with piles of unopened presents. It was Christmas Eve, and my parents were not home-no surprise there. I was left with nothing but my thoughts to occupy my time.

I got up out of the big gray chair I had been sitting in. I crossed the room to the writing desk and pulled out a piece of parchment. I dipped my quill into a vile of green ink and slowly wrote out another letter.

_Ginny,_

_ I am so sorry about what happened. I only pulled away from the kiss because you surprised me, and you left before I could explain. And, I thought it was best to talk about this face to face, not to write it in a letter, but I'm worried that if I don't say it now, I never will. I didn't know you felt the same way I do. I want to be with you Ginny._

_ Please send an owl as soon as you make a decision. I love you Ginny. I can't live without you in my life._

_Draco_

It wasn't exactly the truth, but it was good enough for me. Ginny would believe me, she had to believe me. I was so sick of being alone all the time. If I couldn't be loved by my parents, and couldn't be loved by Harry, I would be loved by Ginny.

All I ever wanted was to be loved.


	6. Kisses

Ginny's owl arrived the day before school resumed. I untied the little piece of parchment from it's leg and carefully unrolled the parchment. I was nervous, I wasn't sure what to expect. Would Ginny accept my offer, believe my lies? Or, would she see thorough me as she always had, and know that something wasn't right? I looked at the words written in her delicate handwriting. I read it over and sighed. In purple ink she had written: _Meet me on the train. We'll talk there. _I clutched the parchment and sat on my bed.

What had I done? Ginny was my best friend, nothing more. What if I couldn't pull this off? I knew then that I had made a terrible mistake. I had put the most important relationship in my life in jeopardy, and there was nothing I could do now.

* * *

My parents weren't home to take me to the train station, so they sent a car over. It was a sleek black vehicle and, of course, very expensive. The driver was a short fat man with buggy blue eyes and no front teeth. He looked like the outcome of a one night stand between a troll and a goblin.

"'Ello Master Malfoy," he said in a low, dopey voice. "Ready to be off?"

I climbed into the back seat and looked out the window as we drove off. My stomach was swirling with nerves, making odd bubbling noises. The driver, he said his name was Darvin, tried to make small talk, but I only responded with grunts, and he eventually got the hint.

When we finally got to the station Darvin helped me get my bags out of the car and onto a trolly.

"'Ave a good rest o' the year Master Malfoy," he called as I pushed the trolly through the hidden passage to Platform 9¾. I didn't even look back.

As soon as I was on the other side a blur of red hair ran into me.

"Draco! I've missed you so much! Let's go get a compartment to ourselves! How was your holiday? Bye mum! Bye dad! I love you!"

She really was beautiful. She had that brilliant red Weasley hair, kind honey eyes, and soft hands. She smiled at me and I knew I couldn't hurt her. I couldn't tell her the truth.

Ginny took my hand and dragged me toward the scarlet train, babbling on as we walked.

We found an empty compartment and sat down. I smiled at Ginny. She smiled back and leaned in.

Ginny's lips tasted like strawberry lipchap. They were soft against mine. I didn't have much experience with kissing, but kissing Ginny wasn't unpleasant. It actually felt good. As we kissed my mind drifted to Harry. What would Harry's lips taste like? Would they be as soft as Ginny's?

Ginny ran her fingers through my hair, I imagined they were Harry's. I sighed and pulled her closer. In my mind I saw us, Harry and I, kissing. That thought sent a pleasant tingle throughout my body. I kissed Ginny deeper, she pulled away.

I opened my eyes, surprised to see Ginny, not Harry, sitting across from me.

"So, you really meant it?" she said, smiling her sweet Ginny smile.

"I really meant it."

Ginny sighed and placed her head on my shoulder, eyes closed. She slept the rest of the way to Hogwarts. I couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked when she slept. Like an angel.


	7. Pretend

Our relationship was surprising to everyone. When we walked through the halls hand-in-hand we were watched, scrutinized. Ginny didn't care. I did, but I pretended not to.

Crabbe and Goyle wouldn't talk to me anymore. Most Slytherines wouldn't. Even Professor Snape made a comment about my relationship. I felt like an outsider amongst my peers. Ginny told me that it was the same for her, but she didn't care. Harry wouldn't speak to her, and most of the Gryffindors avoided her.

"But I have you honey," she'd say when I asked her if it bothered her. This was true. Ginny had me, and never let go. We spent every possible moment together. And, as much as I loved Ginny as a friend, I hated being her boyfriend.

Ginny was very touchy-feely. She liked to kiss, to cuddle, to do things to make our relationship physical. This was difficult for me. I often found myself fantasizing about Harry. When Ginny touched me, it was Harry's fingers. When Ginny kissed me, it was Harry's mouth. When Ginny held me, it was Harry's body. I felt terrible about it, but it was the only way for both of us to be happy. I figured that as long as Ginny didn't know, I could keep on pretending.

* * *

The first time Ginny and I slept together she told me she loved me.

We had sex in the Room of Requirement. It was Ginny's idea. I had trouble imagining it was Harry I was with. Ginny's body was too small, and missing the vital body parts. After it was over Ginny was happy and relaxed. I was neither.

Our trips to the Room of Requirement became a regular thing. The longer it went on, the easier it became to imagine I was with Harry.

It wasn't until the spring that it all fell apart. Ginny and I were both close. She was moaning, her voice low. As I came I cried out. "God, Harry!"

Instantly both of our eyes opened. Ginny looked stunned. She pushed me away and quickly covered herself.

"Harry?" she said, eyes glistening with tears, "Draco, what the hell is going on?"

I could feel my eyes start to burn as tears began to well up. "Ginny, I'm so sorry."


	8. Confessions

Ginny just sat there staring at me, expecting an answer. When I didn't provide one she asked again.

"Draco, what the hell is going on? Did you say Harry?"

"Ginny, I'm so sorry," I could feel the tears well up in my eyes. I quickly rubbed them away, but they just kept coming.

"Why? Why did you say Harry?"

"Ginny, I'm gay."

I began to sob. In all the time that I had known who I was, I had never said the word out loud. Gay. I felt a small hand touch my shoulder and then another as Ginny wrapped her slender arms around me.

"Draco, it's ok. It's gonna be ok."

We sat like that for a long time, me a crumpled sobbing mess, Ginny comforting me, holding me in her arms.

"Draco, does Harry know how you feel?"

"No one knows," I said, rubbing my puffy eyes, "no one but you. I'm so sorry Ginny."

"Why don't you just come out? Hogwarts is a safe school, and I'm sure no one will bother you about it, Dumbledore wouldn't allow it."

"It's not them I'm worried about Gin. It's my family. You know how my father is. He places gays below Mudbloods on the totem pole of importance. He thinks they are the lowest of the low. He barely acknowledges me now, if I cam out he would disown me, and I would be left with nothing. No home, no resources, no family, nothing."

Ginny wiped away a tear that was rolling down my cheek. "It's ok. I won't tell anyone. There's no pressure."

I stared at the beautiful witch sitting next to me. I had been lying to her for weeks, and here she was, by my side as if nothing had happened.

"Ginny, why are you being so nice about this? I was so awful to you."

"Draco, I love you. Yes, I'm hurt, but I love you. You're my best friend. And if you love Harry, you love Harry. I'll get over it."

* * *

_That night I dreamt about the Forbidden Forest. I was walking through the forest with my wand tip the only light. It was silent, not a single sound. As I walked deeper into the trees, a small light appeared directly in front of me. As I walked closer to the light, it grew brighter. _

_I broke into a sprint, stumbling over the uneven terrain. The light was almost blinding when I stumbled to a stop. Before me stood... me. I lowered my wand, so did the other Draco. I reached out my other hand, so did the other Draco. I stuck out my tongue, so did the other Draco. I frowned, the other Draco did not. A huge smile stretched across his face as another figure walked towards us. Harry. He walked over and took the other Draco's hand. They both stood there smiling at me. As Harry reached his free hand out to me, the two figures began to fade away. _


	9. Favour

The next few days were difficult. Ginny had informed her friends that we had broken up, but had kept her word and didn't tell them the real reason why we broke up. She said we were just better as friends. Too true.

Her brothers were pleased, although Ron seemed ready to attack, positive that I had done something to cause the breakup. Our feud seemed to be excelled by the breakup, our fights more vicious. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all furious at me. But there was only one person who's opinion mattered to me.

Harry was the quietest of the three. He avoided eye contact, and refused to acknowledge me. That was what hurt the most. It was hard to look at his beautiful emerald eyes when the were directed the opposite way.

My life was back the way it was before I started dating Ginny. Crabbe and Goyle were talking to me again, although I doubted their loyalty. I still spent most of my time with Ginny, but I was trying to make time for my old friends as well. I spent more time with the other Slytherins in the common room, and even Snape started treating me better in Potions.

"You're daydreaming," I looked up at Ginny. She smiled. "I've been talking to you for the past five minutes, and you didn't hear a word."

I blushed, "Sorry Gin."

"What were you thinking about? Or should I say _who?_" Ginny giggled. Ginny may have kept my crush on Harry a secret from her friends, but she constantly brought it up to me.

"It's, it's not about Harry," I whispered, making a point to look at the group of Hufflepuffs sitting at the table across the room who sat huddled around a large worn book. "We have a Quidditch game tomorrow, against Gryffindor."

"I know," Ginny said, picking at her nails distractedly, "hey Draco?"

"Yes..." I looked at her nervously. She had used her Draco-please-do-me-a-favour-please-please-please! look, one I knew far too well. It had often led to me helping with– and sometimes doing - Ginny's homework.

"Well, you see, there's this guy. And I really like him. He's sweet and cute and-"

I held up a hand to stop her, "You want me to help you with a boy?"

Ginny flushed, "Yeah. I know it's awkward, but could you please talk to him for me?"

"I really don't think that's a good idea, Gin."

"Please. Come on Draco, I think you owe me." Harsh. I knew that what I had done to Ginny was wrong, but I hated when she threw it back in my face. I had made a terrible, stupid mistake, and I couldn't feel any worse.

"Fine," I sighed. "Who is he?"

"It's Dean Thomas. He's a Gryffindor, and like I said before, he's sweet and-"

"And cute and super duper amazing!" I said, imitating her. It may be awkward to fix up my ex with a new guy, but just seeing how her face lit up when she talked about Dean was enough to convince me. "You really like this guy?"

"Yes. Please Draco. I will love you forever if you do this for me."

I sighed and stood up. "Know where I can find him?"

* * *

"Dean!" I shouted, running up behind the boy who sat alone in the empty classroom.

Dean looked up from his drawing and glared at me, "Go away Malfoy."

"Look, I know you don't like me, bu-"

"I know what you're trying to do, and it won't work."

"What exactly am I trying to do?" I asked, completely and utterly confused. I had never even spoken to Dean, I didn't really even know who he was before this morning. So I had no idea why he would hate me so much, other than the fact that I am a Slytherin.

"You're trying to psych me out before my first Quidditch game. It's not going to work."

"That's not it at all. I just wanted to-"

"Go away Malfoy," Dean snapped, turning around to face me full on.

"I was saying-"

"Look, I don't care what you have to say to me. Just leave me alone."

I sighed. Obviously Dean had made up his mind about me already, and would have nothing to do with me. Great, just great.

"I'll leave you be then."

Dean snorted, and returned to his drawing as I made my way toward the door. I stopped just before stepping into the hall and turned back to look at Dean. I really hated having people dislike me for no reason. Ok, yes I could be a major jerk, and yes, when I was younger I was a total brat. Maybe I still was. But I was so sick of the whole school-except the Slytherins of course-hating me.

"Look, I don't know why you hate me, but if you would just let me explain-"

"Explain what?" Dean shouted, getting up out of his chair and stomping towards me. "Explain why you treat everyone like they are your inferiors? Explain why you broke up with a really amazing girl for no reason, leaving her heart broken? Or maybe you can explain to me why the hell you feel like you run this whole damn school! I am sick of everyone walking around on eggshells with you Malfoy. And now you want to psych out the new Gryffindor Chaser? Nice. Real nice."

I stood there, mouth agape for what felt like an eternity. No one had ever spoken to me like that. This guy had just done what I was sure half the school, if not more, had wanted to do for ages. I had to hand it to him, he had guts. I had a lot of respect for him.

"Actually, it's about Ginny," he opened his mouth to interrupt me again but I continued, "look, she really likes you. And anyone would be a step up from her last boyfriend. What a jerk."

Dean looked at me for a moment before speaking. "Ginny likes me?"


End file.
